


A Pair of Boots

by Arsenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Teyla gives Rodney a gift.  Rodney's grateful.





	A Pair of Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a cheer-up fic for Kai.

Teyla, with her neverending genius for trade, found the boots. They weren’t stilettos, or even black, the way Elizabeth would have made sure to buy them on Earth. The heel was hefty, though, and sharp enough. When Teyla said, "They're you're size," raising one eyebrow suggestively and asking, "Would you like me to lace them for you?" Elizabeth extended her feet.

Teyla pulled the shoes from Elizabeth's feet, her everyday, practical clogs, with the efficiency of motion that Elizabeth sometimes found it hard to drag her eyes from at times when her eyes were needed elsewhere. Teyla peeled back socks, then slid Elizabeth's pants over her hips and off her legs in order to curl the supple, whisper-soft leather around Elizabeth's calves to just above her knees.

Elizabeth took a breath with each tug of the leather lacings, threading one hand through Teyla's hair. When they were completely on, Elizabeth's legs stretching out before her in the boots, impossibly long, Teyla said, "I have to go speak to Major Sheppard."

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "Of course you do." She knew it was true, however. Elizabeth more than anyone in the city was aware that business had to come before  
. . .other types of business.

"Shall I bring him back, when I am done?"

Elizabeth heard the shift in pronoun usage, despite the lack of hints from Teyla. All right, perhaps Teyla's less-than-sidelong glance at the boots had been a hint. Unable to resist, Elizabeth pressed a kiss to the corner of Teyla's mouth. "Yes."

 

*

By the time Teyla brings one very disgruntled Rodney McKay back to Elizabeth's quarters, she's in nothing but a matching set of bra and panties. And the boots. Rodney's just taken a breath, "Really, Elizabeth, I was just in the middle of a startlingly important-"

But whatever had been so startlingly important a second before evidently took second place to Rodney's need to gape. Elizabeth, perhaps unfairly, leaned further against the back of the chair she was sitting in, and crossed her legs. "Rodney? You were saying?"

"Yes, well, as I was saying-" but Rodney had no clue of what he'd been saying, and both of them knew it. After a few more minutes of verbal struggle to regain his equilibrium he asked, "Where did you get those boots?"

"They were a present from Teyla. I haven't yet thanked her. I thought we could do it together."

"Elizabeth, really, there's this," Rodney's eyes were a bit panicked, "thing that I was, and the naqueda," Elizabeth found him sweet like this, unable to say 'yes' to the things he most wanted, "with the shields. . . Thank you?"

Behind Rodney, Teyla said calmly, "It is traditional, among my people, to thank someone who brings you a gift."

Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek. It could be hard to hear when Teyla was having fun, but she had learned, and the rewards were more than adequate. She locked eyes with the other woman. "What would you like?"

Teyla cocked her head, as though considering, as though she hadn't been building this scene up from the moment Elizabeth had told her to bring Rodney back, perhaps even since she'd bartered whatever price the boots had been. "Dr. McKay is far too clothed for anything that I desire."

There was a bit of a sizzle in the last word.

Elizabeth loved the way Teyla's use of Rodney's title in these situations always threw him, as though he couldn't imagine still having either woman's respect. Elizabeth had tried explaining to him that with every order he obeyed gracefully, she only gained more of that particular emotion in regard to him. She knew that Rodney, however, had a fraught relationship with the world of orders. His position in respect to the military always placed him in a space where he should have been respected but was more often merely ostracized and used when needed. Even then, Elizabeth could imagine how the hundreds of military officers who found his brilliance off-putting and intimidating had used the structure of commands to belittle him.

Softly, Elizabeth ordered, "Undress for us, Rodney."

Rodney's glance slid from Teyla, back to the boots, and then up to Elizabeth's eyes. He threw out one last, desperate, "Elizabeth-"

Elizabeth kept eye contact, but raised an eyebrow. Rodney's hands went to the hem of his shirt. "Yes, ma'am."

There, that was better. She knew he would undress quickly if she gave him so much as an opening. He hated this part, baring himself in front of them. Teyla had unwittingly cajoled as much out of him several weeks before when she had brought them a gift of Athosian-made liquor just a bit stronger than either Elizabeth or Rodney was particularly used to. Elizabeth had quit at a few sips but Rodney had been downing the liquid like it really was courage and somewhere in his ramblings--which became even more frequent when supplied by alcohol--he had talked about how beautiful she and Teyla were. His descriptions had been surprisingly poetic, if clumsy and slurred. There had been goddess metaphors and something about the ocean and strength and at the end of all of it he had said, "I don't know why I'm here. Sheppard's the pretty boy."

Elizabeth had tried to get more from him later, but without the influence of a mind-altering substance it was one of the many things that for all Rodney said, he would never talk about. She was stuck, then, trying to re-set his perceptions through Teyla's and her own actions. She said, "Slowly."

Rodney hesitated. "The people on my team-"

"It's nearly midnight, Rodney. You're the only one in your lab. And the lab will wait. I want to see you. Teyla wants to see you. This is about what Teyla wants, remember?"

Rodney looked uncertainly back at the serene woman, standing behind him, waiting. Teyla smiled warmly.

Rodney took his time undressing. He even managed to stand relatively still for their perusal for all of thirty seconds before he released a plaintive, "Please."

Teyla's hands pressed down gently on both of Rodney's shoulders and he went easily to his knees. Elizabeth wondered idly if there was a way to get her quarters carpeted. Teyla walked over to Elizabeth's side and turned to face Rodney. Elizabeth clued in to what Teyla wanted and said, "Come to us, Rodney. As you are."

Rodney made his way to them on his knees. Elizabeth couldn't help murmuring, "Beautiful," because he was like this, wanting so very much to please. Elizabeth had been surprised to find this in him. In hindsight she knew she shouldn't have been, not when Rodney was always so desperately trying to remind people of his own brilliance, of his own necessity to everything. The wording had tripped Elizabeth up for a bit until she had regained the insight that allowed for her success as a diplomat and heard what Rodney was really saying.

"That's good," she said, when he came close enough that if she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward a bit, she could reach out and trace her fingers around the edge of his face.

Rodney leaned into the touch. Elizabeth said, "Show me how much you like my new boots, Rodney."

It was a test, one her and Teyla had been trying on and off ever since this whole thing had begun. Rodney feared the suppression of self that could be found in direct orders, feared failure of direct orders, but being given an order without precise instructions could send him into utter panic. Between the two of them, Teyla and Elizabeth had puzzled out that Rodney must equate doing something wrong with a woman with more humiliation and pain than doing something wrong in a professional setting. They were trying to work on the problem with a system of small tests.

Predictably, not knowing exactly what Elizabeth wanted, Rodney looked up, fighting to hide his insecurity with a scathing, "For a diplomat you're not all that good at using your native language."

Elizabeth looked at him, clearly unimpressed. "Is that your way of telling me you'd like to leave now?"

The mental fight which ensued was written so clearly on Rodney's face it was all Elizabeth could do not to bend down and kiss him. So very, very sweet. Instead she brought a hand up and hooked it inside of one of Teyla's, who was also waiting impassively.

Finally, Rodney offered up a, "Sorry."

"What would you like to do with the boots?" Teyla asked.

Rodney looked at them intently, as though he would only get one shot at answering this correctly. After a long pause, Rodney lowered his head, and kissed the tip of one boot. Elizabeth murmured, "Good boy," which evidently he took as permission to follow in this bent, kissing the tip of the other, and then upward on both, taking his time along the delicate column of leather-encased legs.

When he had very nearly reached the base of her thigh, peaking out over the tip of the boots, Elizabeth ordered, "Lay on your back, Rodney."

Rodney made a sound of frustration but didn't hesitate to carry out her orders. Elizabeth smiled down at him. "Open your mouth."

Rodney did, and Elizabeth inserted her right heel into the waiting orifice. "Suck," she said.

She nearly melted off the chair when Rodney's tongue darted out beyond his lips, licking once at the leather before dutifully sucking the stem. She stayed upright and glanced to her side at Teyla, who nodded. They let go of each other's hands and Teyla walked to the space between Rodney's slightly spread legs. Teyla knelt and bent over Rodney, taking his cock in her mouth.

For a second, Rodney sunk his teeth into the heel. Elizabeth gave a gentle shake of her foot and he relaxed enough that when she removed the heel from his mouth he was able to babble, "TeylaTeylaTeyla," until she placed the other heel back in his mouth and said, "Keep sucking."

The image in front of her was almost too much, particularly when Teyla reached out and grabbed hold of Rodney's scrabbling hands, locking them into hers. Her hair fanned out over Rodney's thighs and one of her ankles and the curve of her foot was visible from where her skirt had hiked up slightly.

Not for the first time, Elizabeth wished she could find just one Victoria's Secret in this galaxy, or any other provider of black leggings and a garter belt. She shut down the thought. It was hard enough not to touch herself as it was.

Elizabeth took her other heel back as Rodney arched up off the floor, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and his hands squeezing in a way that, had anyone but Teyla been holding them, might have been cause for a visit to Carson.

Teyla licked the last drops from Rodney's cock and pulled back, her eyes almost too pleased. In anyone else, Elizabeth would have called the expression smug.

With a somewhat mischievous smile, Elizabeth looked down at where Rodney was beginning to come back to himself. "I believe you owe Teyla another thank you."

 

*

At the first sign that Rodney might actually be able to follow the command, Elizabeth said, "Back on your knees."

He was a bit shaky, but he managed. Elizabeth caught Teyla's eye and Teyla stood. She turned Rodney gently with a guiding hand to his head. "Undress me."

This Rodney wouldn't have to be told to take slowly. He treated both Teyla and Elizabeth with a care that he showed not even the one ZPM with which Elizabeth had seen him work. His hands found the catch of Teyla's skirt and unwrapped it from her.

Elizabeth watched, as eager as Rodney to see every inch of Teyla's skin revealed.

When Teyla was fully nude, Elizabeth said, "I'm feeling a bit left out."

Rodney turned his head to her with a, "Please."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Please keep the boots on."

The rush of heat that came loose inside of her at Rodney's eager request left her struggling to see straight. "All right, but you'll have to get my panties off over the boots."

Rodney was a smart boy. He worked it out.

Elizabeth took his hands in hers and slid them up the length of her torso, over the breasts he'd just uncovered. She said, "Yes," both to Rodney and to herself as his thumbs brushed along and over her nipples. She dropped one of her hands to his head and guided his mouth up against her vagina.

Rodney didn't need any more urging than that. Elizabeth moaned at the first touch of his tongue, warm and insistent and, as always, eager to please.

Teyla had made her way to the dresser where she knew Elizabeth kept her strap-on. Elizabeth had had to show Teyla the pleasures of such, as evidently the Athosian's had different ideas about girl-on-girl sex. Elizabeth smiled. Teyla had shown her some of those, too.

Teyla fit the harness into place, grabbed a tube of lube from the drawer, and came to kneel down behind Rodney. She splayed her hands over his lower back to warn him of her presence. Rodney startled slightly. Elizabeth petted at his hair.

Teyla squeezed some lube onto her fingers and stretched Rodney for a bit. Rodney never took long, before begging insistently, with the aid of words or without. Soon enough Teyla was smearing the lube along the length of the dildo and sliding into Rodney. Rodney moaned into Elizabeth as Teyla settled all the way in the first time, and again as she pulled nearly out, only to drive all the way back in.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Elizabeth came first, one of Rodney's attempts to form a word while performing oral sex after the build up of the entire scene bringing her over the edge. Not even the always-startling pleasure of completion was enough to make her look away from the sight of Teyla, solid and regal and intent, sliding in and out of Rodney, soft and sweet and _theirs_. Elizabeth's fingers clenched convulsively in Rodney's hair, and she murmured, "Sorry, sorry," as she let go, coming down from the orgasm, stroking Rodney's face.

Rodney knelt up, driving himself further against Teyla.

Elizabeth slid from the chair to the floor so that she was on a level with the two of them, her chest pressed up against Rodney's. She kissed him. He sunk his hands into her shoulders, holding on, and kissed back.

Teyla was quiet when she came, but like her teasing tone, Elizabeth had learned to hear things from Teyla that others didn't. Elizabeth drew back from Rodney at the soft, elongated breaths that signaled Teyla being done.

Rodney licked his lips, still caught between the two women. Without looking at either, he asked, "Would the Athosians consider that an acceptable amount of gratitude?"

There was something of the infamous Rodney McKay bite to the question, there nearly always was in whatever he said immediately after the best of these sessions. Teyla laughed. "More than that, I am sure, doctor."

Somewhat hesitantly, Rodney met Elizabeth's gaze. She bit lightly at his lower lip. "More than acceptable," she confirmed.

He blushed, and looked away, but one glance at Teyla told Elizabeth they had both seen a flush of shy pleasure. Elizabeth told Teyla, "Thanks for the boots."

Teyla's grin was slow-growing and hotter even than the space between their three bodies. "You are very welcome."


End file.
